


The Lost Husband

by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)



Series: Trenchcaot Hunter's Tumblr Inspired Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Veteran Castiel, Veteran Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedt/pseuds/Trenchcoat%20Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy oneshot based off this <a href="http://jensenandmisha.co.vu/post/126031497523/dean-three-years-ago-i-lost-my-dear-husband-cas">Tumblr Post:</a><br/>dean:three years ago i lost my dear husband cas in purgatory<br/>cas [from the next room]:QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD<br/>dean:sometimes i can still hear his voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Husband

The doorbell caught his attention as he finished up wiping down the old coffee table with the soft yellow terry cloth and wood polish.  He threw the towel over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. "Just a moment!"

Opening the door revealed a smartly dressed African American woman with a warm smile and a motherly aura around her. "Hello, Mr. Winchester? I believe you were expecting me?"

Dean flashed her a brilliant smile that had her praising Jesus for those pearly whites. "Ms. Moseley?" Lord have mercy on her but that rough, gruff voice almost sent shivers down her spine but she schooled herself with infinite discipline. 

She tutted as he stepped aside and allowed her to walk into the house. "You can call me Missouri, hun."

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am!" Dean hastily closed the front door after his faux pas. 

Missouri smiled as she glanced around the small foyer while Dean stood where he was, wide eyed and frozen. "Hun, I ain't gonna whack you with a spoon. Relax, this is just a home inspection."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Ma'am, with all due respect, three years of waiting for this chance is making me very nervous." Missouri nodded in understanding but pointedly gave Dean a look which had him sweating bullets. "Was there something I can help you with?"

A fond smile and an exasperated look flit across her face as she looked Heavenward. "Might we take this elsewhere? Where we could sit down and talk?"

"Yes! Of course! How rude of me, here, let me take your coat!" Dean almost tripped over himself in an attempt to reach Missouri, who deftly dodged with minimal effort, sending Dean, who had not been expecting the move, to almost face plant into the wall behind her. Missouri pulled in her lips in an attempt to smother her smile as Dean's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. "This way to the living room.  You can make yourself comfortable while I get us some refreshments."

A quick stroll had Missouri finding herself in a very homey and warm living room, complete with a bookshelf lined with well loved, broken-spine books and knick knacks, a cozy set of brown couches and chairs, a stand alone flatscreen, and a mantle place over a currently cold fireplace adorned with pictures.  The center picture frame caught her eye as Dean came back carrying a tray of tea cookies and coffee. Missouri looked at the cookies with an appreciative glance, but did level a raised eyebrow at Dean, who just smirked. "Don't be too impressed, I got them from Whole Foods."

Missouri laughed as she sat down opposite of Dean. After getting herself a cup of coffee cooling on a coaster, she turned her undivided attention to the handsome man in front of her. "Mr.Winchester, you have a lovely home here."

Again, Dean gave that soul shattering smile. "Just Dean, please, and thank you."

Missouri opened her portfolio and pulled out the application information. "Now, you understand that once I've cleared your home, I will bring the boy with me, correct?"

He unconsciously sat up straighter and squared his shoulders. "Yes, ma'am."

Missouri chuckled as she reached down and took a sip of her coffee. "At ease, Lieutenant. I am not your C.O."

Dean had the grace to blush, again. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Speaking of your C.O., where is he?"

Dean opened his mouth, but stopped when a door banged open from farther inside the house and a distant voice called out, "Dean? Is that car out front from Social Services?! Why didn't you call me about her being here!"

Missouri's eyebrows went to her hairline. Sweet Jesus, _that_ voice shook her to the core. Apparently she did not have infinite patience after all especially when Dean smirked and winked at her as he spoke louder than necessary. "Three years ago, I lost my dear husband Cas in Purgatory."

"QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD!" Missouri slapped a hand over her mouth to not spit out the coffee she had just sipped.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Sometimes, I can still hear his voice."

Footsteps had Missouri turning to see the bluest eyes she had ever seen currently squinting at Dean. "You'll be feeling my boot up your ass if you don't stop telling people I'm dead."

Dean laughed heartily as he stood up and went to hug the scowling man. "But it's funny!"

"Dean! Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael all thought I really died for like two weeks! Your lucky I stopped my brothers from lynching you." It was at this moment that the beautiful blue eyed man turned his attention to Missouri. "I'm terribly sorry. Castiel Winchester. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Honey, you do not have anything to be sorry for. I'm just gonna chalk this one up as him," pointing at Dean, "being an unfit parent and just let you have custody of the child."

Dean spluttered as Castiel preened. "Hear that Dean? I'm the responsible one."

"Bull! You can't even operate the washing machine without me supervising."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "I am perfectly capable of being in charge of another person. I was your Commanding Officer through Hell, the Sandbox and Purgatory after all and I'm the one that owns his business."

Dean pursed his lips. "But you can't cook beans." Dean turned to Missouri. "I mean, literally, he can't even cook a can of beans. He blew up our first microwave."

It was Castiel's turned to sputter indignantly. "Dean!"

Missouri laughed as she made some notes and mentally made a list of things she would have to bring with her tomorrow when she brought Lucas to his new home.


End file.
